Can Dreams Really Come True?
by avalena
Summary: Hermione ran right into Malfoy who then grasped her around her slender waist before she could fall to the floor; setting her inches away from him. She looked up at his strangely attractive face... Please Read and Review!


Hermione swiftly looked around confused; she didn't know how she had got  
where she was now. She pinched herself wondering if she was dreaming, when nothing  
seemed to happen she spun around lightly on her toes taking in the scenery; she ran her fingertips along the cold stone walls. There were no friendly moving portraits; there were only eerie looking lanterns that could only be found when you were in proximity to the Slytherin Common Room. She realized why this setting had seemed so familiar, she flashbacked into the dream she had had just tonight and remembered it as vividly as if she were looking at it through a Pensieve.

(The Dream) She had been leisurely walking towards the Slytherin Common Room  
within the lower dungeons below the great lake at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She had just been rounding a corner and straight into Draco Malfoy, causing her to stumble backwards. Luckily a pair of muscular arms caught her mid way, setting her back on her feet inches away from him. Craning her head she looked up into his eyes a good 6 inches above hers, then at the rest of his sharp features and his perfectly tousled white blonde locks; 'He doesn't look half bad' she thought to herself, then Ron's face popped into her mind and she felt disgusted, 'I've liked Ron for so many years, but why am I suddenly revolted by the thought of him?'

As she left the memory of the dream, it began unfolding thicker and faster, she was about to round the same corner, picking up her speed she decided to chance fate and see if dreams truly can come true. Sure enough she ran right into Malfoy who then grasped her around her slender waist before she could fall to the floor; setting her inches away from him. She looked up at his strangely attractive face. Hermione was able to notice more of the finer details about him from this close up, where her dream Draco was much like his younger self, with pointed features, the Draco who now stood in front of her was different, never in all the years she had known him had she realized he was truly a Sex God; handsome and able to protect those he deemed needy.

'Sorry Granger didn't mean to catch you off guard.' He smiled an adorable half smile that shouldn't have affected her as much as it did.

'Oh, it's no pr…problem, no problem a...at all.' She stuttered smiling a weak smile she was acting like one of those obnoxious fan girls who went mental at the sight of a star, but this was Malfoy, why was she all jittery?

'What are you doing down here in the Slytherin hallway anyway?' He asked his body still awfully close to Hermione so close in fact she could see almost feel his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Hermione however was having a hyperventilation problem this caused Draco to tilt his head towards her.

'I think I was sleep walking.' She said her eyes widening seeing as how he had grown closer to her.

'You know you make that sound very dangerous.' He said lightly chuckling mostly to himself.

'Well are you doing down here?' She asked just for something to say while she unsuccessfully tried to hide the blush that was slowly covering her cheeks.

'Besides from the fact that I'm in Slytherin and the common room is just down the hall,' pointing at the dark door at the end of the corridor, 'I was going to go do laps in the lake.' He said casually like it was the most normal thing in the world.

'But it's freezing outside, isn't the water frozen?' She asked taken aback by the thought of the frigid air alone.

'I know a certain charm that can take care of that.' He said lightly. 'Speaking of which would you like me to walk you back to the main corridor?'

'Um…yes please.' Hermione said shyly realizing again how spooky this particular hallway seemed.

As they walked back Hermione realized how close she was standing to Malfoy when her hand gently brushed his, 'Oh…sorry.' She said quietly feeling very embarrassed.

'Why are you apologizing for touching my hand?' He asked looking rather amused.

'It was an accident!' She exclaimed trying to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea in that pretty little head of his.

'Okay, okay, whatever you say.' He said quietly under his breath.

As they rounded the corner, a shadow of a large statue was standing out on the wall taking Hermione by surprise; terrified, she grabbed the closest object she could while her heart stopped pounding in her chest. Thanking the bloody stars that she hadn't been with a complete stranger, she had ended up clutching Draco's defined bicep with both her hands fearful to let go.

Suddenly he rounded on her and placed a large hand around the small of her back and led her closer to him. Looking each other in the eyes, they began inching their way closer together when the finally met in the middle he leaned his head even closer and placed his lips gently against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying the perfect moment. They continued kissing each other not caring if anyone ever found them.

'Oh…sorry.' He said like she had said to him before, mocking her in his mind.

'That's… okay.' She said slowly reaching up to her lips silently still feeling his lips on hers.

As they reached the main corridor by the front entrance, 'Well this is where we part I guess.' Malfoy said with a questioning look in his beautiful piercing ice blue eyes.

'I guess so.' She said smiling

Before he could leave she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him evenly on the lips quickly and skipped towards the Gryffindor tower; only stopping when she knew he wasn't looking and stopped to watch him through the nearest window. He was down by the lake now and was stripping off his tee shirt and jeans. Standing there in his boxers he took out his wand and put a charm on the frozen water turning it into a rippling lake, looking back he somehow knew which window to look at so that he could see her, before he turned and dove gracefully into the lake.

Hermione sighed and ran back to the Gryffindor common room; she couldn't wait to tell Ginny! Nor could she wait to see what the rest of the day would hold.

Remember some dreams do come true.


End file.
